earth680fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Heartfilia
Lucius Heartfilia (ルシウスハートフィリア, Rushiusuhātofiria) was once of a member of the Heartfilia Family, the older brother of Lucy Heartfilia and the main character in the Dragonborn storyline. Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucius is able to use summon Celestial Spirits use Gate Keys, to which helps him in comba. He is able to make contracts, and form pacts with the Spiritual beings, to which helps him what days to summon or not. However, he did create a Emergency Contracts to which he can summon the Spirits if absolutely required. *'Force Gate Closure': Like all Celestial Spirit Mages, Lucius can close the gate of any Celestial Spirits he has contracted with at will, and againts their will. *'Multiple Summons': Shown when Deliora attacked, Lucius was able to summon the total of his 5 most strongest Celestial Spirits to help him fight Deliora, gving time for the citizens to evacuate. However, doing this almost virtually cost him his life. Fire Magic: Lucius is able to currently use the basic forms of Fire Magic. *Flames: Flames is a Fire Magic spell, and one of the most basic forms of fire spells, and widespread across Earth Land. Lucius is fond of this spell, however he prefers Lightning Magic such as Sparks then Fire Magic. This spell fires a wall of fire from the palm of Lucius hands, and is able to deal additional burn damage. He can even light the ground on fire, but is of lesser effect compared to more advance forms of fire spells and magics, such as the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, or the Walls of Flames spell. Lightning Magic *Sparks: Healing Magic: Lucius knows the fundementals of this magic. While it's a very rare form of Magic in Ishgar, this Magic is very common in Tamriel. *Healing: A basic Healing spell in Tamriel. Lucius seemling knows this when he awakens in his cell, while no knowledge on how he obtained it, he took the advantage, and as such used it to heal himself. This spell seems to be unable to heal others but the caster. Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Strength: Lucius has shown to possess incredible strength, able to wield many melee weapons effortlessly. When he joined the Imperial Legion, he has been using a longsword with a single hand (but by design, is made as a two-handed weapon). Using his magic on his left hand, Lucius is able to wield the Longsword with ease, with no discomfort, or any form of stress. Genius-Level Intellect: Lucius is shown to be a highly intellectual human being. Due to the fact he was able to learn spells from those who knows the same Slayer Magic. Such as Wendy Marvell, by studying her, was able to learn the Sky Dragon's healing spell when she performed emergency treatment on Lucy. Former Magics & Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Gate Keys The items Lucius carries as an Celestial Spirit Mage. Silver Keys: *Orion Gate Key: Summons the Rising Dawn, Orion. *Andromeda Gate Key: Summons the Galactic Spirit, Andromeda. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Celestial Wizard Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonborn Category:Male